Ood
"The Circle must be broken...So that we can sing." ''-Ood, Doctor Who, Planet of the Ood-'' A special race of telepathic humanoids, the Ood are some of the most passive beings in the universe, offering themselves up as servants. Humanity eventually took advantage of their kindness, forever changing them by attaching the communication orb they carry around with them at all times. It was later revealed that this was a malicious attempt to further pacify the Ood, and that the orb in question replaced the Ood's second brain, which the Ood would have to carry. This was later rectified, and the Ood offered themselves up once again to the Citadel. Biology The Ood are very similar to humans, save for the obvious differences in their head and that they are a mono gendered race consisting only of males. They have a large ridged forehead, Instead of a normal mouth, the Ood have a cluster of tendrils protruding from the lower part of their head. Within that cluster lies their second brain, which they sneeze out at birth and must carry from then forward. Thanks to this second brain and a connection with the Ood Brain, the Ood are able to communicate with all other Ood telepathically, and are able to project these thoughts to be able to communicate with other races. Depending on how concentrated their telepathy, their eyes will change color to a bright red if they are communicating, but turn back to white when they are in low level states of telepathy. Humans thought this 'Red eye' state to be an infection, but soon learned the truth. Though normally docile and harmless, and thanks to their constant connection to the Ood Brain, they are very susceptible to manipulation. Some terrorist organizations have been known to target Ood to do their dirty work, taking over their minds and causing them to do terrible things. Culture The Ood are very much a slave race, though unlike most other slave races, they did not come to this state involuntarily. They instead offered themselves to the various races of the universe, finding a sense of purpose in their desire to help others. After the Ood Brain was freed by unknown circumstances, many Ood across the universe felt a desire to return to the Ood Sphere. While many of them did, others were already accustomed to their life as servants, and chose to remain as such, using their regained telepathic power to stay in touch with Ood affairs and returning to the Ood Sphere when needed. On the Ood Sphere itself, life thrived for the "Free Ood." Within 100 years of the Ood Brain being freed, they managed to build a vast civilization out of the snow and stone that covers the Ood Sphere's surface. They advanced in technology quickly, crafting their own space crafts which acted as shuttles bringing Ood to and from the planet. Their Place in the Universe The Ood, after the Ood Brain was freed from Human control, went to the Citadel to offer their services. They work as laborers, servants, butlers and more, lending their kind demeanor and years of servitude to an entire universe of individuals. They can be seen on almost any planet, working for almost any industry, from simple fast food work all the way up to personal assistants and butler's to the wealthy. There is a small group of Ood who work specifically in craft trades such as creating weapons and armor, but even here they are considered more helping hands than actual crafts masters. Regardless of this, these Ood are considered more independent than their brothers, as they have spent the time to learn a craft rather than just help out another.